


Let No Man Put Asunder

by ThamasD



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-28
Updated: 2004-02-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThamasD/pseuds/ThamasD
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Let No Man Put Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Let No Man Put Asunder

### Let No Man Put Asunder

#### by Analytical G-Woman

  


TITLE: Let No Man Put Asunder  
AUTHOR: Analytical G-Woman  
CONTACT:   
WEBSITE: http://thamasd.home.comcast.net PAIRING: Mulder/Krycek (No sex, sadly.) RATING: R (Just to be on the safe side.) DISCLAIMER: Not mine; unfortunately. Kudos to CC though, because if he had not thought them up, I would not be able to play with them. No infringement of any kind intended. TIMELINE: Assume that this takes place in a semi alternative universe, and that Fox and Alex are in a long-established, loving relationship. After The Truth; but none of our guys are dead, and there is no William. SUMMARY: I think the title explains everything you may need to know...as long as you know what it refers to. AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a personal issue for me. I even wrote an editorial about it; I was so upset. I am a heterosexual, but I have very dear friends who are not, therefore I take the following elements of this story quite personally. As such, I felt the timing would be perfect for this type of fic. This is for Siberian Skys. I hope she knows why. As always, for NCL ~ My Eternal Inspiration. 

* * *

Let No Man Put Asunder

* * *

J. Edgar Hoover Building   
Federal Bureau of Investigation  
X-Files Division Office  
Basement  
February 24, 2004  
12:55 p.m. 

"Mulder?! Turn on your television!" Special Agent Dana Scully exclaims into her cell phone, as she walks hurriedly into her office; startling her partner-Special Agent Monica Reyes, who is lazily looking through another X-file regarding Satanic Ritual Abuse. 

<Why, Scully? What's up?>

"Just do it! CNN. Now! You are not going to _believe_ what is going on!" Scully persists; throwing her coat over the back of her chair, as Reyes quickly stands and moves toward the small television in the corner of the office, and clicks on the Power button. 

"...In San Francisco, city officials have issued thousands of marriage licenses to people of the same gender, contrary to the California Family Code. That code, which clearly defines marriage as the union of a man and a woman, was approved overwhelmingly by the voters of California..." 

"I didn't know the President was planning on giving a speech today, Dana." Monica states, moving closer to the television and squatting before it on the floor. 

"I didn't either Mon...Mulder, do you see him?" Scully asks, moving her chair from behind her desk to sit beside Monica, as she continues to stare at the man speaking on the screen. 

<Yes, Scully, I see him. Damn. Hey, Nicky! You better come in here! The President is going on about the weddings! Listen, Scully, I'm going to watch this; I'll call you when it is over.>

"Okay, Mulder. Tell Sashka I said hello." 

<Will do. See you soon.>

"Bye." 

Clicking the End key on her phone, Scully absently places it on top of the television, as she moves to raise the volume. Continuously flicking glances between it, and her partner. 

~"...actions have created confusion on an issue that requires clarity. On a matter of such importance, the voice of the people must be heard. Activist courts have left the people with one recourse. "If we're to prevent the meaning of marriage from being changed forever, our nation must enact a constitutional amendment to protect marriage in America. Decisive and democratic action is needed because attempts to redefine marriage in a single state or city could have serious consequences throughout the country...."~ 

Gasping, Monica turns and gazes wide-eyed at Scully, her mouth agape. "Did he just say...what I think he just said?" 

"Jesus, I think he did." 

* * *

2630 Hegal Place  
Apartment 42  
Home of Fox Mulder and Alex Krycek  
1:03 p.m.

"Jesus, did he just say what I think he just said?" Alex Krycek questions, stunned into immobility at the words of the man he watches onscreen. 

"Yep, he most certainly did, Alex." 

"Great. That's just great. Just one more thing to add to the seemingly growing list." 

"What list?" Fox asks, casting a querying eye at his long-time lover, more than a little curious. 

"Reasons to Hate the Homo." Alex states bluntly, before returning his full attention to what the President is saying to a mob of reporters. 

~"...Congress attempted to address this problem in the Defense of Marriage Act by declaring that no state must accept another state's definition of marriage. My administration will vigorously defend this act of Congress. "Yet there is no assurance that the Defense of Marriage Act will not itself be struck down by activist courts. In that event, every state would be forced to recognize any relationship that judges in Boston or officials in San Francisco choose to call a marriage. "Furthermore, even if the Defense of Marriage Act is upheld, the law does not protect marriage within any state or city. "For all these reasons, the defense of marriage requires a constitutional amendment. "An amendment to the Constitution is never to be undertaken lightly. The amendment process has addressed..."~ 

"I can't believe this guy has the nerve to say such a thing on national television!" Alex cries, incredulously. :"What happened to this being a 'free' country? I thought that everyone was entitled to Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness! This guy is making it sound like we-as gay people-are un-deserving of these very rights, and he wants to classify us as subhuman!" 

"Alex...Nicky...Baby, you need to calm down. I am sure that he is not serious. I mean, how could he be? He would most certainly lose at least a million votes when it comes time for the election in November. A million votes from the gay communities across the country. I don't think he is really out to risk that, Alex." 

"Oh really, Fox? What makes you think that he-at this time-even gives a shit about whom we-as gay people-vote for? Sounds to me as though he has thought this out, and he just doesn't give a damn what we think! _A Constitutional Amendment?!_ He wants to make an amendment permanently barring me from ever marrying you! You think I really give a fuck about the election? This type of thing effects lives, Fox! _Lives!_ " Alex seethes, beginning to pace the floor between the couch and the coffee table, still staring at the screen. 

Fox sighs, and stands from his seat on the couch; moving quickly to intercept-and embrace-the younger man on his next cycle. 

"Shh, Alex, I didn't realize you felt so strongly about the issue. I mean, over the course of the past two weeks we have been hearing a lot of stories about the thousands of weddings taking place in San Francisco, and yet you have said nothing. Why now? Why is this such an important issue to you, now?" Fox asks, gently running one hand through Alex's hair, as he strokes his back with the other. "You know that I love you, don't you? You know that I don't need any damn piece of paper to prove it. Don't you?" 

Feeling shamed, Alex lifts his head from Fox's shoulder, and turns his wet gaze at his lover. "Yes, I know, Lisa. It is just...Christ, like we don't have enough to worry about by even being a gay couple, now this...person...is saying he wants to make an amendment to bar the process of marriage from us on a permanent basis. That is just...that is just bullshit, Fox." 

~"...America's a free society which limits the role of government in the lives of our citizens. This commitment of freedom, however, does not require the redefinition of one of our most basic social institutions."~ 

"Christ, but the man is such a hypocrite! How can he dare say that 'America's a free society which limits the role of government in the lives of our citizens.' and then even remotely suggest sub-humanizing some of America's very citizens in the same damn speech?!" 

"I...I can't really answer that, Alex. I don't really know what is going on in his head." 

"Come on, Fox! You're a profiler! Don't you have any idea at all?" 

~"...Our government should respect every person and protect the institution of marriage. There is no contradiction between these responsibilities."~ 

"What 'responsibilities'? Is he really saying that because I am a gay man, I won't be able to uphold the responsibility of being married?" Alex ponders aloud, pulling out of Fox's arms, and beginning to pace once more. "Hell, I would... _we_ would...most likely survive marriage a hell of a lot better than most Hets do, if only because _we_ have to deal with stupid, idiotic, 'holier than thou' attitudes from people all the time, just for walking down the fucking street holding hands! 

"'Protect the institution of marriage.' Who the fuck is he kidding? The marriage rate in this country is approximately sixty-forty! What type of 'protection' is he speaking of, Fox? Seriously! If anything, I would be willing to bet that same-sex couples would stay married a hell of a lot longer, and have a higher success rate at the whole thing, because our love survives the damn bigotry in this country that exists already with regard to our relationships!" 

"Alex, Babe, you are preaching to the choir, here. I agree with you one hundred percent. I do see where you are coming from, I really do. But, you must keep in mind, Hon; it takes quite a lot of time to get an amendment to pass through Congress. He, like I said, is probably only making rhetoric because of his re-election campaign. He was probably forced to take a stand by those conservative lobbyists on the Hill. 

"Don't worry so much. Besides, whether it is 'legal' or not, no marriage license is going to be able to ever prove to you how much I love you, better than I can, myself." 

Stopping in mid-step, Alex turns and stares Fox, dumbfounded. "You really do love me, don't you?" 

"More than life itself, Alex." Fox replies, again pulling the younger man into his arms. "More than life itself." 

"I love you, too, Fox." He says, before placing his head back onto Fox's shoulder, and giving him a small kiss upon the side of the man's throat. "I love you very much." 

Smiling, Fox pulls Alex with him, as he walks around the coffee table, and turns off the television. Dropping to one knee, he startles Alex with his swift change in position, and waits for Alex to give him his undivided attention. 

"Alex?" 

"What...what are you doing...on the floor, Fox?" Alex asks, his heart rate instantly climbing as he takes in Fox's stance. 

"Aleksei, I want to ask you something." Fox says softly, wondering if he will be taken seriously, or if Alex will just brush him off because of their previously heated conversation. 

"What?" Alex questions, his voice barely audible. 

"Would you...given that I now have an insight as to how you truly feel on the subject...would you do me the honor of being my husband?" 

Gasping in shock, Alex lowers himself to the floor so that he is once again at eye level with the one man he would both die-and kill-for. "Are you...are you serious, Fox?" 

Grinning widely, Fox takes Alex's hand and kisses his palm. "Deadly serious, Alex. Will you? I mean, I really don't give a damn what that guy says, or thinks, but if the mayor of San Francisco is willing to put his job on the line for it, I think it would be great of we flew out to California and made our relationship 'official'. I love you, Alex. I love you more than you could possibly imagine, and it would make my fondest dream come true, if you only say yes." 

In tears now, Alex begins to softly stroke Fox's face with his hand, and simply nods his assent. His choked emotions on too fine a wire, for him to say-or do-anything else. 

Moving in swiftly, Fox takes Alex's face within his hands, and gently begins to kiss him. Wanting nothing more than to taste the mouth which has just changed his whole world; with its earlier sentiments regarding marriage. 

* * *

2630 Hegal Place  
Apartment 42  
February 27, 2004  
11:02 a.m.

<So, when are you and Sashka leaving for the airport, Mulder?>

"Well, Scully, it appears that he and I aren't going to be able to leave until tomorrow. Something to do with a storm brewing out over the Northwestern Pacific. We were going to leave this afternoon, but I changed the tickets, because I didn't want to take the chance on getting stranded somewhere." 

<That is probably a good thing, Mulder. God knows the luck you two have with airports.>

"Ha ha, Scully. Very funny." 

<I thought so. Anyway, congratulations! I am thrilled that you two are finally going to be tying the knot. I am just sorry that I am going to have to miss the ceremony.>

"I know, I know. Duty calls. It's all right, Scully. Alex and I both simply appreciate the fact that you are on our side with regard to getting married. God knows it hasn't been easy, but we are certainly happy." 

<I am glad. Oh, and Walter sends his best wishes.>

"That's nice! Tell him we said goodbye, and maybe if he is good, we'll bring him back a tee-shirt. You know, 'Property of Alcatraz'." 

<Very funny.>

"I thought so. Okay, I best go now so that I can finish packing. Alex will be here any minute, and I don't want to look as though I have been fretting about what I am going to wear tomorrow." 

<Okay.> Scully replies with a giggle. <Call me when you two get back.>

"I will. Bye, Scully." 

<Bye, Mulder.>

Just as Fox replaces the receiver of his telephone back into its cradle, Alex rushes through the front door, and hurries over to the television set. 

"Why, hello there, Beautiful. What's got you in such an uproar? Our 'great leader' speaking again on CNN?" Fox asks with a grin. 

Turning the volume up on the television, Alex turns and reaches out to pull Fox closer, so that they can watch the screen together. "You are not going to _believe_ this Fox! Watch! Listen!" 

~"...In other news making headlines; it appears that the mayor of a small town in the State of New York has taken it upon himself to wed several same-sex couples today. Talking to reporters he said, 'What we're witnessing in America today is the flowering of the largest civil rights movement the country's had in a generation...' "The mayor went on to say, 'For a marriage to be legal in this state all that's required is for it to be properly solemnized by someone with authority to do so. I'm fully able to do that.' "Though he is only issuing certificates, and not marriage licenses, that has not stopped several same-sex couples from arriving at the village hall to have their relationships 'recognized'. "Also today..."~ 

"Did you hear that, Fox! New York! That is only an hour away if we were to get catch a shuttle flight! We wouldn't have to wait until tomorrow to go to California; we could leave today and head for New York! We could be married by tonight!" Alex states triumphantly, as he grabs Fox by the arms and gives him a hard squeeze. "What do you think?" 

Smiling broadly, Fox nods his agreement. "I think that sounds wonderful, Nicky. But, they are only handing out certificates. Not actual licenses. Doesn't that bother you?" 

"Not in the slightest. Like you said the other day, it is simply a piece of paper. What I think is fantastic is that it is the _mayor_ who is performing the ceremonies! That means that it would be official!" 

"You're sure you want to go to New York instead of California?" 

"Yes!" 

"All right, then what are we waiting for? Let's go and get married!" 

* * *

J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Federal Bureau of Investigation  
X-Files Division  
Basement  
4:09 p.m.

"Scully." 

<Hey there, Katya. Whatcha doing?>

"Nothing much, Sashka, just boring old paperwork. What are _you_ doing? You sound awfully chipper. I figured you would be all antsy about leaving for California tomorrow." 

<Nope, I am fine. In fact, why don't you turn on that little box of yours in the corner?>

"What? The television? Oh, don't tell me, _he_ is speaking again. Mulder told me what happened the other day, and I could not agree with you more, Alex." 

<Just, turn it on, Katya. You'll see for yourself.>

"All right, now you have me intrigued." She replies, moving across the empty room to do as bade. "What am I supposed to be seeing?" She questions, looking absently at the group of various people milling about what looks like a small town square, as news vehicles and reporters make their way through the organized chaos. 

<Watch.> Alex says, as he pulls Fox in close to him, and the two begin to wave at a nearby camera. 

"Oh. My. God. That's...you! Alex! Why? Why am I seeing you and Mulder live on _CNN_?!" 

<Surprise, Scully. We just got married!> Mulder states into the phone being held between the two men, as they continue to smile for the reporter in front of them. <Can you believe it? The mayor of New Paltz, New York decided to take matters into his own hands this morning, and has been marrying same-sex couples all day. So, we decided not to wait, and grabbed the first shuttle flight up here!>

"Congratulations! I am so happy for the both of you!" Scully exclaims, taking a seat on the floor-despite her suit-and leaning in closer to the screen. "Seriously, I am thrilled!" 

<We knew you would be, so we just _had_ to let you know, and what better way to do that, than with live television? >

"The two of you will never cease to amaze me, Mulder. Alex." 

<Nope, we got to keep you on your toes somehow, don't we?> Alex asks with a grin that she can see clearly, as it comes over the video feed. 

"Apparently so! I can't wait to tell Walter!" 

<Well, we hate to cut this short, but we must go and catch another shuttle. We were thinking about leaving in the morning, and going to California anyway. You know, like a honeymoon. So, Katya, do you think you could stop by and feed Fox's fish?>

"Of course!" Scully says, wiping at the sudden tears that have collected across her cheeks. "Don't you two worry about a thing, here. I'll take care of the apartment. You guys just go and have a great honeymoon! I'll see you in a few days!" 

<All right! You are the greatest, Katya!><Yeah, Scully, the greatest. We'll call you as soon as we get back!>

"Okay. I love you guys!" 

<We love you, too, Dana! Bye!>

Hanging up her phone, Scully continues to watch the screen until the two men are out of sight, and then clicks it off. Returning to her desk, she picks up a framed photo of them, and prays: 

"What God has blessed and brought together today, let no man put asunder." 

Fin... 

Tammy D. Aiken-Phillips  
Copyright February 27, 2004   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Analytical G-Woman


End file.
